


Everytime

by Icecreamy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Hoseok is adorable, Humor, HyungWonho - Freeform, Hyungwon is hot as hell, M/M, clueless hoseok, lol, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: Hoseok was sure he was doing a good thing, but every time he did it he received a negative reaction. What was he doing wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is just a short AU I wrote before I go and update my other fic. Enjoy!  
> (Warning: I didn't really edit it, which is a bad habit I have, I know.)

 

Hoseok was running to work, quickly buying a cup of coffee and a doughnut as hurried off. His work wasn’t far by foot, it’d definitely be faster by car but Hoseok didn’t have the money for that. He took the usual turns right, right, left. Usually after the left he’s supposed to take another right, but he always went left.

He always went that way, to help the poor man who sat on the bench near the brick wall every morning. He seemed to be homeless, the man, usually wearing a black tanktop and clearly old, baggy ripped pants. His hair was always messy too, as if it hadn’t been brushed for a while.

The man usually also had a cup with him, which Hoseok figured was for people to give him change in it. Hoseok, being the kind person he is, dropped two quarters into the cup everyday.

As Hoseok neared the man, he dug through his pocket and pulled out two quarters. He walked by him, dropped the quarters in the cup without looking at it, and walked off.

The man, who wasn’t paying attention at first, watched Hoseok dropped the coins.

_Plop._

He sighed.

“Why the _fuck_ do you do this every fucking day?!” The man yelled, but Hoseok only ignored him.

Maybe the man was ill, therefore not noticing the nice things Hoseok did for him. Hoseok smiled at himself and sighed, one day that man would thank him for his kindness.

The next day Hoseok went through the same routine, he bought a cup of coffee and a _different_ doughnut. He took his turns again, right, right, left, and the same left to see the man again. Hoseok smiled when he saw the man doodling away in the sketchbook he had. Maybe Hoseok’s quarters helped him get that sketchbook and the pencils. Oh what a good person Hoseok was being.

He spotted the man's cup, in the same usual spot, again not looking at the contents in it and dropped two quarters.

_Plop._

He then calmly walked away. This time, the man had not noticed Hoseok in the action. Hoseok stilled a little waiting for the man’s reaction. He looked at the cup, then looked at Hoseok, only to then frown.

Hoseok was confused, he was doing a _good_ thing, why was the man frowning?

“I swear to fuck.” The man sighed, still glaring at Hoseok. “What the fuck have I done for this to happen to me everyday?!”

Hoseok sighed, tomorrow would be different, he was sure.

It was the next day, and Hoseok prepared for his daily routines. Except this time, he bought only a coffee and skipped the doughnut. Today he was treating himself to a homemade sandwich. He went his way and spotted the man again, sitting on the bench like always, and doodling in his notebook like always. Hoseok carefully, very carefully, walked up to the man and dropped the two quarters into his cup. He was about to leave when he caught a glimpse of what he was drawing. It was a breathtaking scenery, a beautiful waterfall that was surrounded by greens, a night sky that had countless stars in it and a shining full moon. Hoseok could not help but comment on the drawing.

“Wow, that’s a really good drawing.” Hoseok smiled at him.

The man’s eyes widened, and he stared at Hoseok. He quickly glanced from Hoseok to his cup and back to Hoseok again.

But it was too late. The coins were in his cup.

“Oh my god, why must I suffer like this?!” The man yelled, startling Hoseok. “Every. Fucking. Day.” He breathed, glaring at Hoseok as he made his way down the sidewalk.

Hoseok was baffled, he had helped the man! Why does he always react like this? Hoseok turned around and eyed the man again. He seemed pretty well fed for a homeless man, his body was pretty fit. For the first time, Hoseok noticed the mans muscles.

Hoseok smiled, the man probably became like this from his quarters. His quarters were causing good things.

The next day, Hoseok wasn’t sure if he would go and visit the man. He was honestly puzzled as to why the man reacted negatively to his kind actions every time. Today's routines were a little different, Hoseok didn’t grab a coffee or a doughnut. He also changed his route too, he went right, right, left, _right._ Today, he decided against seeing the man. His heart wrenched when he took that third right, but he wanted to see how the man would react if he didn’t visit him for one day.

Tomorrow he said, tomorrow would be the day. He was sure of it, feeling it deep in his bones.

Today was tomorrow, he put four quarters into his pocket, as a way of making up his one missed day. He ran to the shop this time buying a coffee and _two_ doughnuts. Since today he started work a little late, he would go and talk to the man. So he took his route, right, right, left, and the wonderful left that led him to the man.

But when he got there, the man wasn’t there anymore. Hoseoks heart dropped. Maybe he had changed his spot? He looked around, but he didn’t spot the man. He sighed as he sat down on the bench, sadly eating his doughnut.

He felt someone tap his shoulder, and he turned around. His mouth dropped at the sight.

It was the man, but this time instead of his usual get up, he wore a suit. His hair was combed back, making him look quite nice. The man held something in his hand, but Hoseok didn’t notice as he stared at the disgusted look on the man’s face.

Had his quarters helped him become like this?

“Here are your _fucking_ quarters.” The man handed him the bag.

No, his quarters did not get him there. Hoseok took the bag, and continued to stare at the man. He also handed Hoseok a card.

_Chae Hyungwon._

The man who he had thought was homeless all the time, was a businessman. Not knowing what to do, Hoseok took off.

But to his unfortunateness, Hyungwon with his long legs, grabbed Hoseok by the arm and shoved him against the wall.  He was towering over Hoseok.

“Not only do you fucking ruin my cup of coffee every morning, you run away when confronted about it?” He said, anger and annoyance lacing his words.

“U-um I didn’t mean to do that, sir.”

“Didn’t mean to?! You did it every frucking day!” He spat. “And drop the ‘sir’ act, my name is Hyungwon.”

Hoseok only nodded.

“So, do you have a fucking explanation for ruining my day every morning?” Hyungwon was too close to Hoseok, causing his cheeks to be tinted pink. Hoseok looked down, only to have his face forced back up by Hyungwons finger.

“Well?” Hyungwon didn’t seem to be letting him go until he got an explanation.

“I-I… I thought you were homeless.”

Hyungwon had expected to get angry at him, but only got confused at Hoseoks words. He was extremely baffled. 

“ _What?”_

“I thought you were homeless, and that you had a cup near you for people to give you donations. I didn’t know it was your coffee I swear.” He stuttered an awful lot.

Hoseok had expected him to explode at him, so he prepared for the worse.

But he heard Hyungwon laugh. Hoseok was confused.

“What? Hyungwon, why are you laughing?” Hoseok was frustrated, how could he be laughing when he almost made him cry!

“That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard, oh my god, I expected my day to be ruined yet again only to have it made.”

Hyungwon wiped his tears away. He had laughed too hard.

“I’ll tell you what” He heard a small 'what' come from Hoseok before continuing. “I’ll forgive you if you go out with me on a date.”

Hoseok couldn’t believe his ears. The man, he thought to have hated him, was asking him on a date. Hoseok mildly blushed.

“A what?”

“A date. You’re free to say no, just don’t expect to hear from me again.”

Hoseok thought about it, a date didn’t sound bad. Hyungwon seemed to be just his type.

“Okay," he hesitantly agreed, just in case Hyungwon was messing with him. "Okay. I'll... I'll go."

Hyungwon smirked at him. He grabbed Hoseoks phone and exchanged numbers.

“I’ll text you when I find a time to meet.” He paused, and looked at Hoseok. “Until then I’ll give you this to remember me by.”

He kissed Hoseoks forehead, and watched how Hoseoks eyes widened. Hoseok’s hand crept up to where Hyungwon kissed him and began to blush furiously.

He watched as Hyungwon slowly walked away, waving behind him. Hoseok glanced at his watch and hurried off to work, his smile wider than ever.

Maybe his quarters did cause a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
